(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bidirectional pentaplex system, and especially relates to a bidirectional pentaplex system and method thereof.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
With the enhancing penetration of global broadband Internet, the currently triple play service containing voice, data and multimedia service replaces the data service as the core in the past. In the provisioning of broadband networks, in addition to the carriers that active in the construction, the Multiple System Operator (MSO) also offers a video, Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) and broadband Internet services to users through the Hybrid Fiber Coaxial (HFC). The appearance of Radio Frequency over Glass (RFoG) allows MSO can use the backstage equipment of traditional HFC continually, and then transmits cable television signals and broadband Internet service to the optical network unit through the fiber that can provide triple play service. It can improve the disadvantages of HFC, and reduce equipment replacement costs.
At the moment, many manufacturers combines Bi-directional Optical Sub-Assembly (BOSA) with Triplexer to apply for RFoG and Gigabit Passive Optical Network (GPON) or Gigabit Ethernet Passive Optical Network (GEPON). However, its main function is to design the operational wavelength in single Internet which applied for RFoG or GPON/GEPON. For the RFoG and GPON/GEPON integrated in the same passive optical network architecture, it doesn't have any integrated device that can transmit and receive different wavelengths by wavelength division multiplexing.